This K23 application proposes a carefully planned program of mentored patient-oriented research and concurrent multidisciplinary didactic training in the methods of clinical and laboratory investigation. The candidate plans a career as an independent clinical investigator focusing on patient-oriented research related to molecular determinants of chemoresistance and prognostic outcome. The Tulane/LSU General Clinical Research Center, including the GCRC Core Laboratory, will serve as the primary